


stuck in the middle of a treacherous riddle

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Black Family, Character Study, Creepy, Depression, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, First War with Voldemort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage of Convenience, Mental Breakdown, Playlist, Possibly Unrequited Love, Purebloods, Randomness, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walburga and Orion's relationship, from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in the middle of a treacherous riddle

   

  1. **The Riddle** /Terry Mann
  2. **Modern Love Waltz**   (transcribed for toy pianos)/ Philip Glass, Margaret Leng Tan
  3. **Ghosts**  / Laura Marling
  4. **Strange & Beautiful** (I'll Put a Spell On You) / Aqualung
  5. **Too Close For Comfort** / Dianne Reeves
  6. **Fa Swing** / John Jorgenson
  7. **Le temps de l'amour** / Françoise Hardy 
  8. **It Takes a Lot To Know a Man** / Damien Rice
  9. **You Should Know Where I’m Coming From**  / Banks
  10. **The Waltz of the Monsters** (Accordions) / Yann Tiersen



[Listen (part one)](https://8tracks.com/withershins4/walburga-orion-vol-1)

  

  1. **I've Got My Eyes On You**  / Dianne Reeves
  2. **Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby**  / Sally Tarek
  3. **I'm Looking Through You** / The Beatles
  4. **Mad World**  / Gary Jules, Michael Andrews
  5. **Breathe** /Alexi Murdoch
  6. **Evening Party** / Yann Tiersen
  7. **Hold Heart** / Emilíana Torrini
  8. **Trust** / Christina Perri
  9. **Aeon**  / Antony & The Johnsons
  10. **Kissing Noone** / Antony  & The Johnsons
  11. **Dead Things**  / Emilíana Torrini
  12. **The Sound of Silence** / Simon & Garfunkel
  13. **The Greatest Bastard**  / Damien Rice
  14. **Suicide Is Painless**  / Johnny Mandel
  15. **The Godfather - Waltz** / The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra
  16. **Stars** / Grace Potter & The Nocturnals
  17. **Firewood**  / Regina Spektor
  18. **Nightmare Rag** \- arr. for toy piano and piano / Margaret Leng Tan
  19. **Is That All There Is?**  / Peggy Lee
  20. **Lullaby (From "Rosemary's Baby") /**  City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra



[Listen (part two)](https://8tracks.com/withershins4/walburga-orion-vol-2)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way I was thinking about it:
> 
> (part one)
> 
> track 1 is a prelude  
> tracks 2-9 their engagement and/or their newlywed period  
> track 10 represents a twenty year time jump (to late 1970s)  
> (part two)
> 
> tracks 6-8 are around the time Regulus disappears   
> track 9 they realize Regulus is dead  
> tracks 14-15 Orion's death and funeral   
> tracks 16-20 are Walburga becoming a shut-in
> 
>  
> 
> Images are from the movie Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (cast: Anna Mouglalis & Mads Mikkelsen).


End file.
